


Family Comes First

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Fics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overstimulation, POV Jimmy Novak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Switch Jimmy, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, hunter husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Jimmy gets hurt defending Castiel and Dean from a Wendigo. To comfort Jimmy and distract him from his injuries, his two boyfriends promise to take very good care of him...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magickmoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/gifts).



> The prompt for this fic:  
> magickmoons: I'd love to read some Dean/Cas/Jimmy, maybe (emotional) hurt/comfort oriented.  
> and  
> magickmoons: Smut is always welcome ;)
> 
> I realized after I finished writing that she'd asked for emotional hurt/comfort...this is definitely more physical hurt/comfort...but oh well. If she doesn't like, I'll write another fic...I just had idea, in fact... :)

Awareness returned abruptly, all at once, and Jimmy wished it hadn’t. Pain swamped every sense. He couldn’t remember what had happened or why he hurt, but holy hell did he hurt _everywhere_. Touch trailed along one side of his body and the pain flared to agony. Whimpering, Jimmy tried weakly to object, to escape, to make the pain stop.

“Cool it, Jim-bo!”

“You’re going to be alright, brother, but you have to let Dean work.”

The words were nigh meaningless. They fragmented to nonsense, unable to win through the haze of pain and the sudden chill that wracked his body. The voices, though, were the most comforting thing he’d ever heard. Calmed, he stopped fighting, and his sense of reality ebbed away once more as a loving, tender voice whispered unintelligible promises in his ear.

* * *

_Warm._

With a contented sigh, Jimmy snuggled closer to the bulk pressed against his stomach. Smooth skin brushed against his chest – he was naked, when had that happened? – and a twinge of pain rattled through Jimmy’s ribs, cascaded outward to tingle through his extremities. He shuddered, whimpered, quivered against whoever was spooned beside him.

“Keep still, brother,” whispered Castiel in his ear.

 _At least Cassie is alright_.

Jimmy couldn’t remember why Castiel might not be alright, couldn’t remember why his body hurt, but he felt the conviction in his aching bones that Castiel was almost very, very not alright. Gentle hands skimmed over Jimmy’s shoulders, thumbs massaging, fingers caressing, urging him wordlessly to ease. Jimmy sighed and relaxed. Warmth lined up along his back to match the warmth along his front, and heat that had nothing to do with being cuddled diffused through his body.

“Wha’ happ’n’d?” Jimmy mumbled. One of the hands rubbing his back snaked around to loosely enfold his middle. There was a momentary flare of pain, but then Castiel rubbed gently down his belly, and Dean shimmied his ass against Jimmy’s crotch, and arousal flared hot and overpowered the discomfort.

“You don’t remember?” Castiel asked, troubled.

“Wendigo,” murmured Dean sleepily. “Lit the fire when Cas said not to. Wendigo charged you. Cas is pissed.”

“I am not _pissed,_ I’m just—”

“Why’d I do a stupid thing like that?” was what Jimmy wanted to say. He wasn’t sure how many of the syllables actually left his mouth. An idea – or maybe it was a memory? – niggled at him. “Wassit after Dean?”

“You do remember,” said Castiel, relieved. Castiel’s hand trailed lower, flicking at the hairs that thickened towards Jimmy’s crotch, and Jimmy’s back arched as pleasure spread from Castiel’s touch. He’d scarce breathed his bliss aloud when pain stabbed through him, sparked by his movements. Castiel’s arm went stiff, fingers digging into the unhurt skin of Jimmy’s lower abdomen. “I – _we_ – want to take care of you, Jimmy, but if you can’t keep still, we’ll have to stop.”

“Don’t wanna stop,” added Dean.

“Me neither,” Jimmy agreed fervently.

“Saved my life earlier,” Dean continued. “Saved both our lives. Wanna thank you proper.” He rubbed his gorgeous ass over Jimmy’s thickening erection and the edge of a plug snagged on the sensitive flesh. Instinct urged Jimmy to stiffen – not just his cock, but his abs, his arms, every muscle longed to be taut, to mount Dean – but he forced himself to remain relaxed. Cassie cooed wordless approval in his ear. A flicker of memory returned: the dark, dank, reeking cave; the Wendigo roaring in fury; the mound of torn bits of flesh and cracked bones that were all that remained of its latest victim; the cold, visceral fear that if Jimmy didn’t stop the beast, that shredded, unrecognizable corpse could be Dean and Castiel. Jimmy could lose all his remaining family in one fell swoop. No matter the cost to himself, Jimmy would never let that happen.

“Shh.” Dean’s voice, so present and real and close, cut through the memories. “You’re alright. We’re here. We’re not going to leave you.” Jimmy returned to the moment with the realization that whimpers were leaking from him, his chest ached, and tears filled his eyes. Hands threaded through his hair, a palm spread reassuringly over his belly. Castiel’s hot breath ghosted over his neck, Dean’s struck his cheek. Jimmy hadn’t noticed Dean turning around but now instead of his ass pressed to Jimmy’s cock, Dean’s nose nuzzled at Jimmy’s face, Dean’s erection brushed against Jimmy’s.

“I love you, Dean,” Jimmy breathed.

“I know you do,” murmured Dean, ghosting kisses against the line of Jimmy’s jaw. “But next time can you show at least a fricken smidge of self-preservation?”

“That’s rich, coming from _you_ ,” Castiel huffed, words muffled as he sucked hickeys into Jimmy’s clavicle.

“I need you,” whispered Dean. Jimmy gasped, at the intimacy and vulnerability of Dean’s tone, at the hand that skimmed down Jimmy’s side and took hold of his cock, at the hardness suddenly pressed to his ass. “I need both of you so bad.”

“You have us, Dean,” Castiel promised.

“Both of us,” agreed Jimmy fervently.

So much went unsaid, about Sam, about Chuck, about loneliness and incest and Hunting and blood and pain and remorse and guilt, about all the things they, as a threesome, never talked about.

The thoughts flew from Jimmy’s head as Dean shifted. Strong arms lifted Jimmy’s hips and a leg shimmied between Jimmy and the bed; Dean’s other leg wrapped around Jimmy’s waist, pressing Castiel hard against Jimmy’s back, pivoting Dean’s hips to rub the plug over Jimmy’s cock once more. A hand – Jimmy couldn’t have said whose – reached between Jimmy and Dean, plucked the plug free, held Jimmy’s cock steady as Dean sank down onto it. The angles were awkward, uncomfortable, but as heat and tightness and slickness closed around Jimmy he couldn’t bring himself to care. They’d been together for years, but every time felt like the first time. Every time felt _amazing_.

“Dean,” Jimmy choked, garbling the simple word.

“You okay, Jimmy?” Dean panted in his ear, holding still.

“So good,” he breathed. “Feels so good.”

“Don’t move,” Castiel reminded him, voice harsh.

“Won’t, I—” He groaned as Dean _wiggled_. Their interwoven bodies scarce allowed more movement than that, but Dean was able to draw his hips back slightly, and roll them forward slightly, and as small as each movement was, it felt like heaven around Jimmy’s cock. A burst of pain from his injuries was subsumed by bliss as Dean rolled his hips again, again, and Jimmy choked, unable to find the words he’d been about to speak, unable even to remember that he’d been talking.

With the blankets pulled over them, the air quickly grew hot and close, humid, filled with the sounds of sweat-slickened bodies rubbing together and panting breath. Dean was silent, as was his wont. A lifetime of sharing motel rooms with family had trained him to keep his pleasure secret, to be ashamed of the beautiful noises he made when the twins made him lose control. Jimmy didn’t need sound to know that Dean was enjoying himself, though; it was evident in the spasming of the fingers he curled around Jimmy’s shoulder, in the increasingly quick breaths he puffed against Jimmy’s lips, in his shivering restraint as he forced himself to continue to rock his hips slowly and steadily. Jimmy longed to hold, to kiss, to thrust, to roll Dean onto his back and fuck him until they both lost control of themselves, but Castiel’s hand on his waist was a palpable restraint, Castiel’s cock against Jimmy’s ass a promise, Castiel’s teeth nipping at his neck a repeated pinprick of pain that helped dim the more intense pain of his torso.

“Jimmy!” Dean gasped, biting back a moan, as his hips slammed unexpectedly hard against Jimmy’s cock, against Jimmy’s hips. Despite his efforts to keep still, Jimmy’s head strained back, his eyes opened for the first time since he’d woken up. In the darkness of their room, Dean was a sinuous black silhouette before him, his only distinguishable feature his eyes, glimmering as they picked up what little light there was.

“You’re so beautiful, Dean,” Jimmy breathed, awed.

Dean’s hips slammed into Jimmy again and he grunted, groaned, realized what was going on: Castiel had reached one arm around to grasp Dean’s ass and steer him hard into every thrust. Castiel’s other hand left Jimmy’s stomach, wrapped around Dean’s cock where it strained, captured between Dean and Jimmy’s bodies, and stroked. Dean’s heavy breathing broke into panting whimpers he couldn’t restrain. As close together as they were, Jimmy was viscerally aware of Dean’s tension ratcheting up, his body growing tight with pleasure, his movements growing increasingly jerky and erratic. It was all Jimmy could do to keep himself calm. If he moved, if he threw himself into the moment, he would come, Goddamn he’d come so hard, but he’d also aggravate his hurts and irritate Castiel. He’d promised to keep still. So he did, as Castiel worked Dean’s body around Jimmy’s cock, as Dean’s hole clenched more and more tightly around him, as lube squelched and Dean’s fingers dug bruises into Jimmy’s shoulder and Dean’s lips whispered incoherent pleas into Jimmy’s cheek. The tension grew until it suddenly snapped; Dean groaned and hot liquid splashed Jimmy’s belly. Jimmy’s lungs heave for air; only stabs of pain kept Jimmy from panting, grounded him, held back his own orgasm. Dean slowly ground to a halt, pressing tear-filled eyes to Jimmy’s face.

“Good boys,” Castiel purred. Jimmy shivered; Dean moaned, shaking his head. “Jimmy, did you come?”

“No,” he whispered, sad for no reason he could pinpoint.

“Such good boys,” repeated Castiel. The vague sense of sadness was replaced with the warm glow his older brother’s praises only brought. There was only half an hour between them, yet Jimmy had always felt like the younger, Castiel had always shown the protective ownership of n elder sibling.

Hands moved, bodies shifted, and before Jimmy could process what was happening Castiel was pressing his slickened cock against Jimmy’s unprepped hole. Not that much prep was ever needed; they had sex often enough that Jimmy’s body was well-prepared for any intrusion. Castiel’s hands seemed to be everywhere as he slowly filled Jimmy, caressing, teasing, and ultimately wrapping around Dean to hold Dean’s hips in place, ensure that Jimmy’s hard cock stayed buried deep in Dean’s body.

For an endless moment, a lifetime of flickering pleasure interspersed with pained breaths, Castiel didn’t move.

Then his hips pivoted back, thrust in hard, forced Jimmy’s hips to thrust into Dean’s taut body, and all three men groaned. There were no more words after that. Dean clung to Jimmy and shook as Castiel’s aggressive strokes worked Jimmy’s cock within Dean’s body, overstimulating him. Jimmy struggled to draw enough air without triggering his injuries to agony. Helpless, sandwiched between his brother and their lover – their partner – their boyfriend – their family – everything that Dean was to both of them – Jimmy couldn’t move. He could only feel: the exquisite drag of Castiel’s cock within him, the rub of hardness against his rim, the press of erection against his prostate, the drag and clench of Dean’s hole around Jimmy’s aching cock, the vocal breaths Castiel blew roughly into his ear, the precious whimpers that Dean couldn’t hold back each time Jimmy pressed into his body. Jimmy was hyper aware of both other men, keyed in to every bitten off word that Castiel couldn’t hold back, every twitch of Dean’s cock as more come dribbled from him.

“My brother,” growled Castiel possessively, fucking him hard. “ _My_ brother.”

“Cas!”

Pleasure whited out the room. Dean burst out an unrestrained sob of bliss, Castiel’s words once again grew indistinct but his growls trembled through Jimmy’s body like touch, and even immobilized, Jimmy couldn’t hold back any longer. With a broken groan, his hips pushed weakly forward and he spilled within Dean’s body, unable to keep himself from moving and chasing bliss. There was no feeling save rapture, no sense save pleasure. The pain, at least for the moment, was completely gone.

No one moved for long minutes as the sweltering heat beneath the blankets gradually dissipated. Jimmy blinked and lost seconds; though he’d swear only a moment had passed, each time he opened his eyes again someone had moved, or some feeling had changed, and he had the vague sense that minutes were passing. Barely awake, he languished on the bed as Dean and Castiel moved around him – disentangling their bodies, using tissues to clean up come and lube and sweat, gently repositioning Jimmy into a comfortable position, and, finally, crawling back into bed and cradling him like he was something – someone – precious. Dean wrapped around his back, Castiel embraced his front, facing him, arms wrapped around both Dean and Jimmy.

Comforted, healed, supported, loved, Jimmy drifted happily off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to have me write a story based on a prompt from you? Learn more on my Tumblr unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com! :)


End file.
